Not So Lonely
by iamnotupsestwithjasper
Summary: "I dont know, but we have a new addition to the family" Alice said slyly. "Human?" Rose asked. Alice furrowed her eyebrows, "I dont know..but she's here to stay,I'm sure of it, the vision was so clear"   Same characters,eclipse time, please give it a try!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! This is kinda my first real story. The idea of a new addition to the family occurred to me after thinking about how Bree could have become a Cullen as well. Im not really sure where its going but I know i want to switch views from the Cullens to Estella back and forth until they finally meet :) Right now Victoria's newborns are wrecking havoc (how do you spell that? wreaking, wrecking, recking?hmmm)in Seattle, and Estella will eventually get caught in the middle...So please read and review with any comments and ideas. Thanks:)**

**Estella POV**

The door slammed shut behind me.

"I'm home!" I called out.

Amy was already dressed in her scrubs, ready to go to work as nurse in Seattle. Her light brown hair was pulled up in a messy bun, and she looked frazzled as usual.

"How was school?" she asked me nervously.

"Fine…glad its almost over…." I replied.

She smiled at me. I noticed she was genuinely trying to make a connection with me. I could tell by her eyes, or more like the hopefulness that filled them. Hopefulness, an awkward love, a worry she had for me.

"Well, I'm gonna be late, but there's left over spaghetti in the fridge if you're hungry, and I wont be home 'till morning, so be sure to lock the door, ok?"

"Ok, have a good night." _She was paranoid about the killings going on lately...Ehh, it was a bit creepy I guess..._

"Thanks, bye."

"Bye"

The door slammed shut.

Alone.

Again.

This was my life since my dad passed away 9 months ago.

9 months, 3 weeks, 4 days, and –

I mentally scolded myself.

_That's not healthy._

Amy was my stepmother. She and my father had been married for almost 2 years before he died, and had been dating 3 years before that. So I got used to her being around. She was nice. She tried hard to make a connection with me. I tried just as hard to fake a connection. I think she was starting to buy it.

Not that Amy was the evil stepmom.

She wasn't.

She was nice.

But the only thing that kept us together was my father. And he was gone now. He died in a car crash. It was always raining in Seattle, and he was raised there, so he was used to the roads. Or so he thought. On a particularly bad storm he lost control of the car, slid around the road, eventually hitting a tree. He died immediately. When the hospital called I knew there was no chance he had survived.

I didn't need to ask the nurse on the phone.

I knew.

It seems like awhile ago but, its only been 9 months, 3 weeks, 4 days, 13 hou-

Stop.

Force of habit I guess…

I looked around the apartment.

We had moved out of the little condo after Dad died.

Couldn't afford it.

Couldn't stand looking at it anymore.

So Amy and I moved:

Same school district.

New house.

Different life.

Now she was my sole caretaker. I knew she tried hard to support the both of us. I also knew that my father's income as a doctor had covered most- if not all- of the bills.

Now he was gone and the pressure was on Amy to make ends meet.

That made me feel a bit guilty. She didn't sign up for this.

_"Well neither did I"_ I thought bitterly.

So after we moved I got a job at an ice cream shop down the block. Kids from school met up there a lot. I got to smile and occasionally laugh with them. It was nice. But the pay sucked. No way I'd have enough money to restart dance lessons. I had been an avid dancer before Dad died. After he was gone I stopped going... to grieve, adjust to my new life.

Never went back. Because I didn't want to.

Not because we couldn't afford it.

'Cause I didn't want to.

Or at least that's what I told myself…..

So with the money from work I'd buy clothes and school supplies and whatnot….

That took some of the burden off Amy.

So I guess we were more like roommates than mother and daughter.

It worked for us.

**A/N:**

**So what'd ya think? Like it? Hate it? Please review and be honest! If you catch any grammatical and/or spelling errors please feel free to point them out to me, 'cause they really bother me...i feel like it kinda ruins the mood of the story...or if some facts dont add up...i havent read eclipse in awhile and i havent seen the movie (YET) so if i forget some important details/facts tell me...Also, if you have any ideas on how to convey the fact that she's thinking to herself, do share. I put her thoughts in italics 'cause it seemed like the best way, but if its confusing you tell me:)...IF i do continue the story, the next chapter would be the Cullens in Forks. So...hit the button and tell me what you think :) Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: First off, thanks for reading and reviewing, the comments really made my day (though I wish I got more, but hopefully as the story progresses more people will read it****Also, as a heads up this chapter gets pretty hectic and confusing, but I had to catch up the Cullens. There's lots of thoughts being tossed back and forth, and for the most part the mood is tense. Enjoy!**

**Edward POV**

"Carlisle be rational. This is completely ridiculous. We don't _know_ her. " Rose said, strained. She was trying to hold her temper. Trying and failing.

"Carlisle, I have never been more sure. Well, " Alice faltered, "I _have _but that's not the point! Edward, wasn't the vision clear as day?"

I let out a deep sigh and held Bella's hand tighter. We were all gathered around the living room discussing Alice's vision of the mysterious girl she saw joining our coven. Well, joining in human form I suppose. Or maybe vampire. I wasn't sure. By the time we got to her things could be different.

We had established that an army of vampires was coming for us.

For Bella.

For my Bella.

This was not what we needed. All of us needed to focus our time and energy on perfecting our method of attack and perfecting our fighting skills. We couldn't lose anyone.

I couldn't lose Bella.

I _wouldn't_ lose Bella.

Speaking of Bella, "Edward, could you please explain this vision. You know the rest of us are in the dark here…." her voice was filled with exasperation.

She was right, Alice had only told the basic facts she had gathered from the short, reoccurring visions of the human. Of, er, of Estella. I listed them off aloud, feeling a bit like a cop:

She was a girl, Estella.

She looked to be 15, give or take a year.

Her father wasn't in the picture, though wedidn't know why.

Victoria was following her around her city, Seattle.

To school, to work, home.

The girl was very perceptive, Alice said. She had noticed Victoria around her. She was scared, but obviously couldn't do much about it. _That_ would be up to us. If we decided to step in.

I heard Jasper chuckle. Odd. He of all people should be in a bad mood, from all the negative emotions. I looked through his thoughts, and cocked an eyebrow questioningly at him.

_Bella's feeling left out. Well she felt left out 10 minutes ago. Then 5 minutes ago she started getting frustrated. Now she's fuming. It's a bit new, she's usually so content…..well not counting our current situation….and Alice's party….._

I grinned at him, then turned to Alice. "Ok Alice, would you like to give a detailed run down of the vision, or shall I?"

"I'll do it!" she said smirking. Her smile faded as she brought herself back to the most recent, and longest, vision she had of the girl….or of, of Estella.

_Estella had just finished her shift at the ice cream parlor, she worked there, Alice explained. It was a Saturday night. Lots of drunks out and about. But she was used to it. What she wasn't used to was the feeling of being watched. She glanced nervously around her, turning around, walking quickly. She was tall, lean, an athlete perhaps? Her hair was long, curly dark red waves cascading down her back." _Her hair reminds me of Bella's but darker_….." _Alice said, grinning.

"But she's a bit more graceful." I added, looking at Bella. I waited for her reaction.

Her heart picked up as I stared into her eyes…wait for it….wait for it….

And there you go.

She blushed.

"Anyways," Alice continued: _Her apartment wasn't far off, but it was empty. Her stepmother was a nurse, who already left for work that night. She would do her homework, shower, eat and go to sleep_. _For the past couple of nights, sleeping wasn't comfortable for her. She still felt as though she was being watched._ _She woke up sweating, and panting, and occasionally yelling. Eventually_, _Victoria will be in her room, with another vampire. Victoria takes Estella and runs off with her yelling. As Victoria fades away into the night, her screams get louder, then are quickly silenced. The second vampire stays behind and trashes Estella's room, making it look like some sort of abduction. _

Alice stopped. The next part confused her…..saddened her…..which made me realize that she already had an attachment to the girl. Great. Everyone looked at her, but it was obvious she didn't want to finish.

_Finish_ she thought, sounding defeated.

"That's one vision. In the next one Victoria actually changes the girl and-"

I was cut off.

"Victoria changes _Estella_." Alice corrected me. She really did have an attachment to _Estella_, already.

"And that's it?" Emmett questioned.

"Yes, that's it!" Alice hissed angrily at his lack of emotion.

"Ok, so no big deal. We decide whether or not we want her around, and if we do, we go take her. If we don't, then let Victoria have her. Anyways, why is she so special? Who cares? Victoria has changed 20 already, why is this one so….so….." Emmett struggled to finish his sentence.

"Why is this so troubling?" Jasper said.

"I don't know….." Alice drifted off. "She's just so young, and well she's troubled too. She needs someone. She needs a family. I'm not sure what happened to hers but she's very lonely.….." Alice concluded. "She is desperately lonely…"

Thoughts spun around the room…all eventually returning to the girl:

Rose: _Another human is not what we need right now. This is too dangerous. Sneaking into Seattle to "save" her, when there's already a bunch of newborns there is crazy. We shouldn't be wasting our time even considering it._

Esme: _If Alice is so….so passionately set on this, then I see no reason to not take her in. Victoria's going down either way._

Carlisle: _Taking her from Seattle wouldn't be the problem….and we have enough people, or wolves, to keep an eye on her till the fight is over. But it's a matter of whether she wants to be dragged into this world._

"She's getting dragged in regardless, Carlisle. The vision was clear." I spoke aloud, pulling everyone from their thoughts.

_Were going to have to kill 20 of them, what's one more?_ Rosealie spoke to me through her thoughts. I rose my eyebrows at her, then slowly looked to Carlisle, then to Esme, then back to Rose. She sighed defeated, _They're right, every life counts…._

Rose hated killing at much as the rest of us…but she hated putting her family in danger, unnecessary danger. Especially Emmett. If we went to get the girl, no doubt he'd be the first to volunteer.

Everyone was quiet, contemplating; weighing the pros and cons then Emmett spoke:

"So either way she's going to be changed?"

"Yes." Alice answered quickly, confidently.

"Ok, so lets go get her while she's still human. That way we can have some fun with her…." Emmett grinned evilly at Bella, who snorted, remembering all the random little pranks Emmett had pulled on her this past year.

"It's not that easy." Carlisle spoke solemnly, changing the mood. "She might have other people guarding the girl. If she's been watching her all this time, without changing her, then that means she's in some way valuable. Or at least to Victoria. Snatching her away would infuriate her more…..it could make the fight harder."

"Or easier." Jasper said. "Depending on her power and how quickly she can master it."

"We don't even know if she _has_ a power!" Rosealie said, infuriated.

"Well, either way we'll find out, it's just a matter of who's side she'll be playing for."

**A/N: So what'd ya think? Hope you liked it, don't forget to comment….(how could you forget? Ive been harassing you about it…..;) **


End file.
